The present invention generally relates to a light shield for a headlamp assembly which is adapted to block light from traveling directly outward from a light bulb mounted within the headlamp assembly.
Shields are commonly used in headlamp assemblies to keep light rays from traveling directly outward from the bulb within a headlamp assembly. The light shield allows only the light reflected from the reflector of the headlamp assembly to travel outward from the headlamp assembly. This allows the shape and intensity of the beam coming from the headlamp to be controlled by appropriately designing the reflector, and also cuts down on the amount of glare caused by stray light rays. However, the light that is blocked by the shield is conventionally lost. Therefore, there is a need for an improved light shield for a headlamp assembly.